


The Not-Proposal

by soundboardkittens



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Harrington, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, but this is all fluff promise, very very small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundboardkittens/pseuds/soundboardkittens
Summary: steve finds a really perfect ring for billy and considers them spending the rest of their lives together
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	The Not-Proposal

When Billy and Steve started dating, Steve recognized how much Billy actually liked and cared about the jewelry he wares. A lot of his pieces were meaningful to him because they were either his mom’s which means Neil hated seeing them on Billy, and eventually he realized he liked wearing accessories so he started collecting more, which Neil also hated.   
For Steve this meant he always had a solid option when getting Billy something for gift-giving holidays, but he also started realizing how he couldn’t help himself from buying something if he thought Billy would like it. They weren’t rich, Steve had become a school counselor and Billy worked as a trainer at a gym, but over their five years together Billy’s jewelry collection had grown thanks to Steve. What started out as a few earrings, a few chains, a small assortment of solid metal bands, eventually grew to include more intricate pieces. Rings made out of old silverware or carved out of pretty stones, necklaces made out of wire and crystals, and all different kinds of earrings. Billy always treasured each gift, glad to have found such a thoughtful person to love.

One day Steve was out with Robin while Billy was at work, they were visiting an antique shop that had all sorts of vendors selling various old items. When they reached a vendor selling old jewelry, stones, and crystals Steve immediately stopped to take a look. These days he did minimize his gift giving, Billy had so many pieces already so he only bought something when it really spoke to him, when a piece was original and different from what Billy already owned. He wasn’t seeing anything of note until he glanced at the rings. He picked up the ring that caught his eye turning it around in his hand, leaning down to inspect it closely. It was a black ceramic band with some kind of glittery purple stone inlay between the black edges. Robin watched him slip it onto his own ring finger, it was a touch too big. 

She glanced around before she asked, “Are you getting that for Billy? Like the man doesn’t own enough jewelry.” 

Steve considered, “Hm, maybe. It does look really cool.” It kind of reminded him of a wedding band just not metal, and a little flashier. When he realized he was in love with Billy was also when he realized they could never get married. He had brought it up one day with both Robin and Billy and realized they both had drastically different feelings about marriage than him. 

Maybe it was because for a long portion of his life Steve had imagined spending the rest of his life with a woman, but he had never considered not getting married to the person he loved. It was a shock when both Billy and Robin revealed they did not care at all about gay people getting married. 

“Isn’t it crazy that we can’t get married?” Steve had just mentioned in passing, it was just a normal evening of them shooting the shit. 

“Marriage is a patriarchal institution that consolidates benefits of the privileged and has historically been harmful to women. So, I am not too bummed about the whole not getting married thing.” Robin said, clearly demonstrating that she had done some research on the topic.

“Oh.” Steve said. 

“Yeah, and like why should queer people want to do what straight people do? It’s all about queer liberation not gay assimilation, Stevie.” Billy added, he himself having involved himself in local queer political efforts since they all moved to Chicago. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Steve just let it go. He probably would like to be married, but if the law would not allow him to get married to Billy then it was a moot point anyway. Yet, here he was, wanting Billy to wear this on his ring finger of his left hand. 

“Hey!” He got the vendors attention. “What size is this?” he asked showing off the ring sitting in the palm of his hand.

The vendor glanced at the ring, “That would be a size nine, sir.” Steve nodded, it was Billy’s size. He had to get it.

“How much?”

“Forty.” Steve could do that. Maybe it wasn’t ever going to be an engagement ring or a wedding band but he did think it would be something to tell Billy how much their relationship meant to him. They completed the transaction, the vendor put the ring in a flat square box on top of a piece of cotton and then Robin and Steve were on their way. 

“That ring is kind of fancy don’t you think?”

Steve shrugged. “Billy wears lots fancy stuff.” 

“Hm. I would describe it more as ornate. That looks kind slightly different.” 

“I think he’ll like it.”

Robin just smiled, “You would know best.”   
___

The next day after dinner Steve figured he would give Billy his gift. They were sitting on the couch, of their own place, which Steve still treasured thinking about. The life together that they had created. 

“Hey, Billy, I got you a present.” Steve said pulling Billy’s attention from the TV. 

“You buy me too many presents.” Billy said, it was what he always said when Steve had something to give him, but Steve knew he really did appreciate them. 

“This one’s special, and I have a preface to it but you can’t interrupt me even if you get mad.”

“Oh, uh, okay. I won’t interrupt you.” Billy looked very unsure in that moment. 

Steve took out the velvet box that he transferred the ring to. He did not get down on one knee and he started talking before he opened it. “Ok, so, I know how you feel about marriage and stuff but I just want you to know that I really love you Billy. I want to be with you forever even if that means we don’t get married or are not allowed to get married. So, I got you this.” He opened the box to reveal the ring inside. Billy glanced at it but then locked eyes with Steve, his expression was still skeptical. The TV was still going in the background. “I know I’m being silly but I just wanted you to have something really special to symbolize our love?” Steve was starting to regret this whole not-proposal thing. “I’m sorry, this is stupid. Here.” He shoved the box towards Billy. There was a pause and the only noise in the room was the TV.

“Aren’t you supposed to like put it on for me?” Billy asked, breaking their silence.

“Yeah, but you hate it don’t you? You think marriage is stupid.” Steve was staring at the ring box Billy was holding. He thought he was going to be sick.

“Look, Stevie, pretty boy,” Billy took the box from Steve and placed it on the coffee table and then scootched next to Steve and wrapped an arm around him. “I want to be with you forever too. I love you more than anything. Yes, I have opinions about marriage, y’know both our parents were not the epitome of happy married life.” Steve nodded at that. “And I do feel like there are more important things gay people can fight for than the ability to get married. But, of course I want to be with you forever if you’ll have me. I think your adult promise ring idea was very sweet and thoughtful.” Billy squeezed Steve into his side and kissed his cheek. 

“I love you. I think that was what I was going for, an adult promise ring.” Steve smiled, he was feeling a lot more relieved. 

“I love you too.” Billy said grabbing the box. “I really do like this, you always have perfect taste. I’ll wear it every day, promise. Here, put it on me.” Steve took the ring in his fingers and Billy’s left hand and placed it on his ring-finger. It fit perfect. Billy held out his arm and took a look. 

“I think it looks good. Robin said it would be too fancy for you.” 

Billy shook his head. “Nah, it should be a little fancy. Like you said, its special.” Steve closed the box and placed it back on the coffee table and cuddled into Billy’s side again. “You should get something to wear too.” He grabbed Steve’s hands, unlike Billy’s they were always free of any jewelry.  
Steve felt like he was on top of the world with Billy’s suggestion. “Yeah, you’ll have to pick something out.” It wasn’t like their lives would vastly change, there would be no wedding or crazy celebration, but now both men knew how committed they were to each other and how nothing could change that.

**Author's Note:**

> ooops threw some marriage equality discourse in with the fluff


End file.
